As integrated circuits become smaller and more complex and consume more power, heat dissipation becomes more problematic. Heat mitigation can be handled by implementing convection cooling methodologies, such as fans, liquid cooling, or miniature heat pipes. However, these solutions and size and weight and are therefore not well suited for thinner and faster integrated circuits.
Various components of an integrated circuit may be supported by a substrate, such as silicon-carbide (SiC) or silicon (Si). Heat sinks may be used to remove heat from a backside of the support substrate. This is adequate for cooling lower power devices, but in higher power devices, the traditional heat sinks are not sufficient, because the support substrate absorbs some of the heat prior to it reaching the heat sink. This can cause a thermal runaway and even cause the integrated circuit to melt, depending on the temperatures reached.